je suis moi même un crétin, idiot
by Neko-Hoshi-chan
Summary: une lettre écrite par Sasuke à l'adresse de Naruto. peut être considérer comme un léger shonen-ai, ça c'est à vous de voir! ;D    Bonne lecture à tous et joyeux anniversaire naruto! :D


_**Je suis moi-même un idiot, crétin.**_

_**Alors, comment commencé cette lettre… je pense que te donner mon nom serait stupide, tu finiras bien par te rendre de compte de mon identité en me lisant alors autant profiter de ses premières lignes pour garder un peu de mon intimité avant de me dévoilé totalement à toi.**_

_**Toi qui me connais déjà pourtant bien, me diras-tu. Et je ne pourrais te contredire : ma froideur, mon passé, mon présent et même mon futur, tu les connais déjà. **_

_**Alors à quoi sert cette lettre ? A te confirmer ce que tu as normalement déjà sut lire dans mes regards (je ne dis pas mes paroles, je suis un sacré menteur, et ça tu le sais aussi).**_

_**Alors Naruto, commençons par le début : Notre rencontre.**_

_**« Un crétin de plus parmi les crétins », voilà la première chose que je me suis dit quand je t'ai vu. Sans blague, ce n'est plus un secret pour tout le monde, alors ne le nie pas ! Enfin, je pourrais nuancer tu n'étais pas seulement un crétin parmi les crétins tu étais Naruto, et cela je l'ai compris après.**_

_**Toi et moi nous n'avions pas vécu les même choses mais rapidement j'ai sut que quelque chose nous liait. Et, quand mon regard à vraiment croisé le tien pour la première fois à l'académie j'ai compris que comme moi, tu étais seul. Seul, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui faisait que nous étions liés, mais, le reste serait assez dur à expliquer. Disons donc juste que nous étions faits pour être ami.**_

_**Ami… il m'a fallut du temps pour l'admettre pourtant. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ami, je n'en voulais pas. J'étais froid, cette froideur je la tenais de mon passé et je ne l'aurais quitté pour rien au monde car c'est elle qui me maintenait en vie dans l'obscurité qui occupait mon cœur. **_

_**Seulement, quand tu étais là, j'avais cette impression que cette froideur, lentement, s'adoucissait Tu m'apportais une chaleur qui me manquait, et alors, je me sentais bien. **_

_**Bien…bien, c'est un simple mot. Mais parfois les mots simples sont suffisants pour exprimer le fond de notre pensée. Même, parfois les mots ne sont pas nécessaires, le regard suffit et c'était ainsi entre nous.**_

_**Alors, quand je t'insultais, te rabaissais et me moquais de toi paradoxalement je t'admirais. Toi, ta force, ton courage et ton optimisme. C'était notre langage à nous, car toi-même agissait de cette façon avec moi, mais au moins nous nous comprenions ainsi.**_

_**Naruto, tu ne pourras jamais savoir tout ce que je ressens car moi-même je ne sais pas tout de moi. Mon cœur est comme une palette de couleur, qui se serrait renversé et dont toutes les couleurs se seraient mélangées. Il n'est pas illisible, mais si emmêlées qu'il est le plus souvent difficile à décrypter. Ne me contredit pas, je sais que j'ai raison car c'est mon cœur qui m'a pousser à te sauver lors de cette mission face à ce Haku, mais c'est aussi mon cœur qui m'a forcé à te quitter, toi ainsi que Konoha. Mon cœur ne sait plus trop ce qu'il veut finalement.**_

_**A ce stade de cette lettre, tu ne dois surement pas comprendre grand-chose, moi non plus, je ne fais que me vider, je me relirais surement pas après.**_

_**Alors, continuons, nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avons vécu pas mal de choses dans l'équipe 7 et finalement s'en vraiment m'en rendre compte tu as commencé à occuper une grande place dans mon cœur. Tu étais devenu comme une sorte de petit soleil qui illuminait mais journée. C'est assez amusant de te dire ça, j'imagine très bien là tête que tu dois faire en ce moment, mais je te promets que cette fois je ne mens pas.**_

_**C'est assez compliqué à dire, mais tu étais le seul à me faire cet effet : exaspération, joie, peur, satisfaction, il n'y avait que toi qui arrivait à me faire ressentir ces émotions. Toi et personne d'autres. C'était d'ailleurs très frustrant car au final tu m'influençais grandement. Par exemple, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu avais réussit à me convaincre de rentrer dans tes plans bidons pour découvrir ce que cachait Kakashi sous son masque. Sérieusement, c'était d'une crétinerie, c'était comme toi. Cependant, c'était ça qui me faisait, pas survivre comme me maintenait ma froideur, mais vivre, me sentir de nouveau vivant.**_

_**Mais les liens du passé on était plus fort… ou j'ai été idiot. Idiot d'être parti, me plongeant dans une sorte de torpeur, d'état second ou j'avais perdu ce peu de vitalité. J'avais rejoins Orochimaru, c'était idiot, mais aujourd'hui encore je pense que je le referais. Je sais que ce que je dis te fais mal, et te faire mal me fais aussi mal, mais cela ne peut être autrement. Nous ne pouvons revenir sur le passé ou l'effacer, j'avais un but et je l'ai toujours. Mais comme je viens de dire, nous ne pouvons revenir sur le passé ni l'effacer donc, qu'elle que soit la voie que j'entreprenais je ne pouvais t'oublier, toi et tout ce que j'avais vécu à Konoha auprès de vous. **_

_**Et, aujourd'hui, quatre ans ce sont écoulés… Je ressens toujours la même chose. **_

_**Je suis un idiot Naruto, et toi aussi tu l'es parce que tu ne m'abandonne pas. Tu continues de me courir après, en vain, je ne reviendrais surement pas. En tout cas pas maintenant.**_

_**Je souris, en me disant que même après avoir lu cette phrase tu ne me lâcheras pas, je le parierais sans problème. Tu es décidément toujours collé à moi, à croire que comme moi, tu as du mal à vivre sans moi. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour. Je n'ai fait qu'être idiot.**_

_**Naruto, parfois je me dis que, surement serions nous né dans un autre monde nous aurions put vivre heureux sans tous ces problèmes.**_

_**Cependant, aujourd'hui, l'issue de notre parcours approche. Le destin s'achèvera sur nous. Mais, puisqu'il s'agit de toi, j'ai l'impression que la fin sera heureuse.**_

_**Après tout, si le soleil arrêtait de briller nous fanerions tous. J'essayerai de m'en souvenir.**_

_**Enfin, j'arrive à la fin de cette lettre. Je ne tiens pas à m'allonger un peu plus car cela serait me répéter alors je conclurais sur cette dernière phrase, je ne te demanderais pas de me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais jusque là, mais juste :**_

_**Merci d'avoir été ce que tu es pour moi, Dobe, merci et Joyeux anniversaire.**_

_**Signé un idiot tout comme toi,**_

_**Sasuke Uchiwa.**_


End file.
